Look Through My Eyes
by Red's-Fury
Summary: SONGFIC Look Through My Eyes, Phil CollinsBrother Bear soundtrack. Amethyst Ocean DxS, for those who don't know, pure fluff, with some angst thrown in to make life fun! rated T for thoughts of suicide, sorta


**_ Man, I'm on a roll. i've gotten some great compliments with the songfics, so i'ma keep going. they will most likely be songs from movie soundtracks, since i find those work the best._**

**_i don't own danny (though i wish i did. hmm...ghost slave... XD ) and i don't own this song, which is by Phil Collins from the Brother Bear soundtrack._**

**_on with the show! _****  
**

**Look Through My Eyes**

Danny sat on top of the hill by the park, hugging his knees to his chest as his blue eyes looked out over the city.

He had once thought of it as his city, something he was sworn to protect, no matter what. Now, he wasn't so sure.

No matter what he did, Danny was still considered evil. His ghost half, Danny Phantom, had been named Public Ghost Enemy #1. He had only been trying to help, something his foolish 'hero-complex' had decided he had to.

This thought was challenged when he had lost a fight and Sam Manson, his best friend and secret crush, had been forced to pay the consequences.

The storm clouds overhead boomed with thunder and Danny flinched at the noise, but he continued to sit where he was.

He didn't care if it rained. He felt he deserved nothing less.

Danny sighed and stretched his legs out in front of him. He put his head on his hands and closed his eyes as the first raindrops began to fall.

Suddenly, Danny heard a woman singing and lifted his head to listen.

_**There are things in **_

_**Life you learn and**_

_**Oh, in time you'll see**_

_**Cause out there **_

_**Somewhere**_

_**It's all waiting**_

_**If you **_

_**Keep believing**_

Danny knew the song, but couldn't make out the voice that was singing it.

He sat up straight and looked around, trying almost desperately to find the source.

_**So don't run**_

_**Don't hide**_

_**It will be**_

_**Alright**_

_**You'll see**_

_**Trust me**_

_**I'll be there**_

_**Watching over you**_

A figure appeared in the valley below Danny's seat. They were holding an umbrella, but it was closed and pointed at the ground. They just stood there, letting the rain fall on them.

Danny stood up, turned invisible, and made his way slowly down the rain-soaked hill.

_**Take a **_

_**Look through my eyes**_

_**There's a better place **_

_**Somewhere out there**_

_**Ooh, just take a **_

_**Look through my eyes**_

_**Everything changes**_

_**You'll be amazed **_

_**What you'll find**_

_**If you**_

_**Look through my eyes**_

Danny's eyes widened when he got close enough to recognize the singer.

It was Sam Manson, dressed all in black, and soaked through to the skin. The rain had made her clothes stick to the curves she had developed, the ones Danny just now noticed.

He simply stood there, slack-jawed and weak-kneed as she continued to sing.

_**There will be times**_

_**On this journey**_

_**All you'll see**_

_**Is darkness**_

_**But out there**_

_**Somewhere**_

_**Daylight finds you**_

_**If you keep believing**_

Sam raised her head to let the rain fall on her face and Danny moved closer, awed by her mere presence.

_**So don't run**_

_**Don't hide**_

_**It will be **_

_**Alright**_

_**You'll see **_

_**Trust me**_

_**I'll be there**_

_**Watching over you**_

_**Just take a **_

_**Look through my eyes**_

_**There's a better place**_

_**Somewhere out there**_

_**Just take a**_

_**Look through my eyes**_

_**Everything changes**_

_**You'll be amazed **_

_**What you'll find**_

_**If you look through my eyes**_

Sam turned suddenly, facing in Danny's direction. He gasped slightly and she smiled, her sightless eyes seeming to bore holes in him.

_'She knows I'm here. But how?'_ Danny frowned a little as the girl took a tentative step in his direction and continued her song.

_**All the things that**_

_**You can change**_

_**There's a meaning**_

_**In everything**_

_**And you will find**_

_**All you need**_

_**There's so much **_

_**To understand**_

_**Take a **_

_**Look through my eyes**_

_**There's a better place **_

_**Somewhere out there**_

_**Just take a **_

_**Look through my eyes**_

_**Everything changes**_

_**You'll be amazed **_

_**What you'll find**_

_**Oh, just take a **_

_**Look through my eyes**_

_**There's a better place**_

_**Somewhere out there**_

_**Just take a**_

_**Look through my eyes**_

_**Everything changes**_

_**You'll be amazed **_

_**What you'll find**_

_**If you **_

_**Look through my eyes**_

_**Just take a **_

_**Look through my eyes**_

_**If you look through my eyes**_

_**Take a look through my eyes**_

Sam ended the song with a smile in Danny's direction.

"Wow, Sam. Just…wow," was all Danny could say for a moment. "But…how did you…know?"

Sam chuckled at her friends' discomfort. "I may be blind, but I can hear your footsteps and feel the cold that comes with you being a ghost."

Danny stiffened when she said 'blind.' It had been his fault, even though everyone kept telling him otherwise.

"Sam, I'm so-"

Sam raised a hand to Danny's lips, effectively silencing him. "Don't apologize, Danny. It wasn't your fault." She moved her hand to Danny's cheek and he blushed slightly.

Sam stepped closer to Danny, her cool hand on his flushed cheek. "I came out here for a reason. I wanted to…tell you…I love you."

Danny's jaw dropped and he forgot how to breathe for a moment. His secret crush…liked, no LOVED him, too? He then realized that Sam couldn't see his reaction.

She frowned and dropped her hand. "Well, then. I'll just go." She turned to leave but stopped when a hand grabbed her wrist.

"Sam, wait." She turned face him, her eyes wide and seemingly innocent, but her mouth set in a hard line. He gulped and took hold of her other hand so that she faced him fully now. "I love you, too." He pulled her close, smashing their lips together in a passionate kiss.

Sam stiffened for a mere second before melting into his arms. He released her hands and she wound them around his neck while he grabbed hold of her hips. After a minute, the two broke apart panting slightly, both faces flushed.

Danny looked down at his newfound love. At that moment, he didn't care that she couldn't see. He could see her and that was all that mattered.

**_YAY! another one done! i've got a whole list of songs that i think would make great songfics. be forewarned, not all of them are Danny Phantom (most but not all)_**

**_leave me a review! Evil Danny and Skulker are making cookies! _**


End file.
